falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Cadence
Princess Cadence was a member of the royal family before the war between the Zebra Empire and Equestria. She was an old friend of Twilight Sparkle and the niece of the princesses Celestia and Luna. Seen primarily in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic media and merchandise, Princess Cadence does not make an appearance in, nor is she mentioned in Fallout: Equestria. She is, however, featured in several sidestories. =Depiction in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Comics= History Youth Cadence's exact origins are unclear. She grew up in Canterlot and acted as a foalsitter for Twilight Sparkle when they were both young. The two would go on to forge a close bond and even their own secret dance, known only to the two of them. Cadence discovered her special talent when she was young, her talent being to spread love, manifested in a unique love spell, Twilight saw her use the spell on an arguing couple to help quell their argument. Young Adult Cadence grew close to Twilight's older brother, Shining Armor. They eventually fell in love and were set to be married in Canterlot. The Changeling Queen, Chrysalis captured the couple, enchanting Shining Armour with a love spell which allowed her to feed on Shining Armour's love for Cadence whilst she trapped the real Cadence beneath Canterlot castle, in a forgotten cavern system. Cadence was trapped for an undetermined amount of time, until Queen Chrysalis trapped Twilight in the caverns too. Twilight trying to strike the impostor Cadence, broke down a wall revealing the real Cadence. Twilight was distrustful of her, but after gaining Twilight's trust by performing their childhood song and dance, the two mares worked together to escape the caverns. Cadence and Twilight stopped the wedding and after failing to gather the Elements of Harmony, Cadence broke Chrsalis's enchantment on Shining Armour and entered a joint spell with him which created a large magical, repulsion wave that drove the invading Changelings and their Queen seemingly out of Equestria and past its borders. Cadence and Shining Armour finally got married and went on their honeymoon. Crystal Empire A while later, the Crystal Empire reappeared, and Cadence and Shining Armor were sent to protect it from the incorporeal King Sombra. With the aid of Spike, Cadence activated the Crystal Heart and destroyed Sombra, and became the ruler of the Crystal Empire. In ''Fallout: Equestria'' Princess Cadence's whereabouts during the war and her attitude towards it are not handled in Fallout: Equestria. Different side-stories display the Crystal Empire differently. From it being a part of Equestria, an ally to it or an independent and neutral nation. Relationships Shining Armor - Cadence's love and eventual husband. She loves him deeply and went to extreme measures to escape her imprisonment and stop the false wedding from occurring. Princess Celestia and Luna - Her two aunts. They care about Cadence and hosted her wedding in Canterlot, calling in the Mane 6 to help with the planning. Twilight Sparkle - Cadence cares for Twilight like a little sister and became her sister in-law when she married Shining Armour. She was Twilight's foalsitter when they were both younger. Traits Personality Cadence is an extremely kind and affectionate, caring pony. She has been shown as a fun loving pony as well, partying and dancing at her wedding. Cadence has been shown as a very determined pony, unwilling to give up when Shining Armour was almost married to Chrysalis. Abilities As an alicorn, Cadence has the natural traits of all three pony races i.e, Flight, magic and Earth Pony fortitude. She is also very good at dealing with younger ponies, as shown when foalsitting young Twilight Sparkle. Magic Besides the usual telekinesis, Cadence also has one unique magical spell: the Love Spell. It is shown calming an arguing couple, and directly links to her special talent of spreading love and happiness. =Depictions in Sidestories= Before The War ''' Princess Cadence was a major figure in Pre-War Equestria most notably being the foalsitter and friend to Twilight Sparkle. She was happily married to Twilight's brother Shining Armor and together they ruled the Crystal Empire. '''During The War Initially the Crystal Empire stayed neutral in the ever growing conflict between Equestria and the Zebra Empire. Only ever sending medical supplies to aid in Equestria's war effort. Eventually a loyalist faction arose within the Crystal Empire that believed that the Crystal Empire should help defend Equestria from the zebra menace. This faction began to smuggle arcane weapons technology into Equestria. The Zebra Empire found out about this and declared war on the Crystal Empire. The zebra's invaded the Crystal Empire crushing any opposition that got into their way. Cadence would spend long hours reading the casualty lists and personally writing letters to the families of the fallen soldiers. The situation within the Crystal Empire quickly deteriorated. The Empire was flooded with refugees streaming across the border from Equestria and filling the streets of the capital city. With the resources focused on the war effort proper care couldn't be given to the refugees who started to die off in mass numbers. The suicide rate among Cadence's subjects started to increase as many Crystal ponies lost hope because of the military situation within the Crystal Empire feeling that they would eventually loose the war. Cadence did her best to spread love and happiness among her people but many of the Crystal ponies had lost somepony to the war and could no longer feel anything but anger and sadness. The military situation within the Empire became locked in a state of deadlock. While the capital city was still held by the Empire elsewhere this was not the case. Miles of trenches kept the zebras out of the territory the Empire still held. The best generals within the Empire agreed it was only a matter of time before the Zebras were able to muster the strength to spearhead an assault across the trenches and take the capital. The Last Day Cadence became increasingly weary towards the final days of the war. The staggering amount of loss her people had suffered during the war had taken its toll on their ruler. It was hard for a alicorn gifted to spread love wherever she went to do so when so much misery was felt by everypony. She was resting in the throne room when her husband burst in through the doors reporting that large mushroom clouds were seen on the horizon. Then numerous missiles burst over the Crystal City spreading a fine mist through the streets. Cadence used her magic to create a magical forcefield to encompass the Crystal Palace but this was in vain. The weapons that had exploded over the city spread a biological weapon the Zebras had created called the Parasprite virus. The virus quickly began to spread across the city. Cadence was infected by it and her magical barrier began to collapse under the second barrage of missiles. With the last of her strength fading along with her life Cadence looked at her husband one last time before closing her eyes forever. Shining Armor in a last gesture of love cast a spell that would preserve Cadence's body preventing it from decomposing. He placed her upon her throne and there she sat for eternity. A Lost Princess Found 200 years after the war destroyed the Crystal Empire a group of ponies led by Airborne, a descendant of Lightning Dust ventured into the now abandoned remains of the Crystal City to gain information on the final whereabouts of Rainbow Dash. As they entered the throne room they found Cadence's body still perfectly preserved and now covered in a glittering layer of ice. As they paid their respects to the long lost ruler of the Crystal Empire a ghostly figure appeared next to Airborne. It was the soul of Princess Cadence who had lingered in her former home unable to move on as she blamed herself for all the pain and misery her people had suffered during the war. Princess Cadence told Airborne and his friends that she could not give them the information they sought but her husband might be able to although she didn't know where he might be found as he had disappeared from the palace after the bombs fell. Cadence remained in her home until she was reunited with the now ghoulified Shining Armor who after giving Airborne the information he came looking for released his hold on his body and departed with Cadence into the afterlife finally finding the peace that had eluded them in life. Category:Characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Pre-War Characters Category:Alicorns